Our Little Girl
by Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai
Summary: While Kaname and his gang take a walk outside, with days of no sight of Zero, for The Chairman and Yuuki have gone on a trip, they come into a shocking sight of Zero, smiling with a Little Baby Girl in his arms! Who would have expected that…!
1. Chapter 1

**Our Little Girl**

Sasu-Sama: Yo, wats up! This is another (New) VK Fanfic!

Zero Kiryuu: Hey Sasu, Who's the Baby Girl?

Sasu-Sama: Oh… It's Me!

Kaname Kuran: Oh man, I just know something bad is going to happen…

Zero Kiryuu: Dude, You are not the only one having that same feeling…

Cast of VK: *Nods*

Sasu-Sama: Well who cares, cause this is My Story!

**XXBXX**

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino!  
Only The OC belongs to ME!

Full Summery: While Kaname and His gang take a walk outside, with days of no sight of Zero yet, has for The Chairman and Yuuki have gone on a trip for a week, they come into a shocking sight of Zero leaning against a tree, smiling with a Little Baby Girl in his arms! Who would have expected this…? And Where the Hell did that Baby come from?

**XXBXX**

Chapter 1: Where's Zero? A Baby!

**Author's Note: This is before Yuuki finds out she is a Vampire and there will be no fight with Rido (maybe). **

**Also Because I Hate Yuuki so much (I'm not sorry Yuuki-Fans!)…  
So I'm going to make the Baby hate her too! ^_^**

**XXBXX**

It's now finally the weekend at Cross Academy, so everyone now gets a break from those dumb classes. The Chairman and Yuuki have been gone for a week on a business trip/meeting. They leaved Zero behind, to everyone's disproval; they would have loved not having the hot headed, crazy, mean silver haired boy for a week.

But to people surprise, Zero hasn't been seen since that Chairman and Yuuki leaved. The only ones worried are Kaname and his gang (as for they are the only ones knowing about Zero being a Vampire).

They're worried that because Zero is a level-D, he will get into bloodlust and have no way of controlling it without Kaname's Pureblood (much too their dislike). After sometime, they haven't really thought (or cared) about it anymore but are still caution for when the time comes.

On this day, Kaname had decided to take a walk in the forest to get some peace of mind and to his amusement, the others chose (more like asked) to join this time of sanctuary. Too bad for them, they may have just made a big mistake…

**XXBXX**

After a little while of walking, the Vampires sense something near by and go to check it out and come to a shocking sight of Zero leaning against a tree, smiling with a Little Baby Girl in his arms!

Kaname and his gang did a double take and had to look at each other to see if they were the only ones seeing this… this… they can't even explain it…

"What the Hell…?" whispered Kaname, low for Zero not to hear but enough for the others. All they could do was to continue watching, seeing what else was going to be relieved.

**XXBXX**

As Kaname and his gang watched to see what Zero is going to do with the baby…

Zero unaware of the Vampires' presence starts laughing at the way the baby is trying to get away from his grip, though it wasn't like she was afraid of him or anything... She was just so adorable!

**XXBXX**

Zero first found her on exactly the same day, the Chairman and Yuuki leaved; He went back to the Academy and entered the woods trying to get his peace of mind, seeing that he was now alone until a week.

He continued walking around until he heard a faint crying sound near a little pond, he went to see what it was and saw a big basket with a baby inside, he read the note on it and it said "Please care for this child. She more unique then you think!" Zero didn't understand what it meant by her being unique but one was for sure, she was a beautiful baby.

She had slightly tan skin, gorgeous black hair and mysterious purple eyes (a darker shade then Zero's), her face feature was flawless. That wasn't the only thing Zero noticed, he also saw the dress she was wearing, it was a top designer, one of the riches kinds… Zero didn't understand why someone was rich enough to buy her such a dress did not keep her themselves, but he lets it slide, for now.

Zero kneeled downed to the basket and picked up the little bundle gently in his arms and starts to sooth her crying with a lullaby.

"Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there

So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here"

She (the baby) instantly falls asleep, with a little smile on her face. Zero smiles at the sight. He heads to the Chairman's house, making sure no one sees him and goes to his room, sense it's late anyway, he decides to go the sleep with the baby in his grip.

To Zero, today wasn't exactly has bad has he thought it would with the Chairman and Yuuki gone.

**XXBXX**

After sometime of taking care of the girl, Zero has grown quite attached to her, which is why he doesn't mind playing with her, like right now, but he makes sure that no one sees him. What would they think if they saw "Zero Kiryuu with a Baby"?

They would probably think that he's the father, of course…

Zero hears a little growling sound coming from the Baby's stomach; he instinctively knows that she's hungry. So he reaches into her little baby bag (In which neither Kaname nor his gang noticed until now) and pulls out a bottle of reddish milk then gives it to the baby, who instantly takes the bottle and starts drinking.

Kaname and others gasped (a little to loudly), knowing that the reason for the milk being a little red is because there was blood added to the milk, so that means one thing, the Baby is a Vampire!

Zero turns his head to the sound of the gasping and sees Kaname and the others looking back at him, with weird expressions on their faces…

"What the hell are you guys doing here!" Zero yells slightly freaking them out.

**XXBXX**

**Song used: Angel by Sarah McLauchlan **

I'm just hoping that this chapter is good enough for now. This is going to be a funny story, trust me! I can't wait for the next chapter, that's where the funny happens and it's longer! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Little Girl**

Sasu-Sama: Hey Everyone! This is chapter 2 of "Our Little Girl"

Yuuki Cross: Why does the Baby have to hate me?

Sasu-Sama: Cause I hate ya!

Kaname & Zero: Why do you hate Yuuki?

Sasu-Sama: Cause she's a fucking brat, Is so freaking damn girly and Can't fight!

Yuuki Cross: That's so rude!

Sasu-Sama: I don't care…

**XXBXX**

**Chapter 2: Interaction**

**XXBXX**

Finally being found out, Kaname and the others come out of their hiding place and look down at Zero, not saying a thing…

Zero glares back at them, and then says "I'm only going to ask this once again… what are you guys doing here!" Kaname, not wanting to be the one to speak answers "We were just going for a walk when we ended up seeing you with this little bundle." pointing to the Baby, who had finished eating and was looking at the new sets of faces.

Zero, who had stupidly forgotten about the Baby, held her tightly in his arms like a mother wolf protecting her pup from strangers. "What about her?" The others were shocked at Zero's reaction. "Well we were just wondering what someone like you; Kiryuu would do with a baby, so we remained here to see what was going to happen to her." Takuma spoke.

Zero faced the baby, who looked back at him, and he said "Sasu. Her name is Sasu." Sasu smiled and cheered at the saying of her name, Zero smiled as well. The others seemed pretty relaxed with the uncharacteristic calmness of Zero. Shiki later says "What a unique name."

"Just like her." Zero says.

"So what are _You_doing with a kid, its not like its yours?" Aidou shouts. Zero glared at him. "Shut- Be quiet, Aidou…" Zero stopped himself from cursing Aidou in front of Sasu and the others saw this too. "Why don't we all just calm down so we don't get Zero angry and make him say something he doesn't want to say." Kaname suggested, mostly referring to Aidou then the rest. Aidou frowned.

Zero in disbelief that Kaname sounded like he cared.

"Thanks." Zero muttered not really wanting him to hear but heard it anyway.

"No problem." Kaname smiled a bit. "Guess we will be leaving now, goodbye Zero." Kaname and his gang turned to leave.

Zero then thought of an idea but of course he thought it was stupid but he thought that for some reason, it would work well for Sasu.

"Hey." They turned their heads when he got their attention.

"Yeah."

"Would you guys like to introduce yourself to Sasu and maybe even play with her?"

The vampires widen their eyes in shock; Zero Kiryuu had actually asked them to be around him.

"Uh sure…"

"Ok, can you guys be in a circle?" Zero turned himself to be the starter. The others looked at each other for a second but complied.

Once everyone sat down in circle, Zero picked up Sasu and made her stand up, then turned her so she's facing the others. "Who wants to go first?" But before anyone had the chance to say anything, Sasu started walking (more like wobbling, she was like 3 years old) to Kaname with curiosity on her face and landed right on his chest in a bear like hug. She looked up at him with her big adorable purple eyes.

Kaname made the weirdest face, they ever saw, then smiled and were surprised when he picked her up and hug her with the most gentleness he ever gave anyone. Zero smiled one of his rare smiles and everyone did too.

When Kaname finally put Sasu down, He said "Hi Sasu, my name is Kaname Kuran." She smiled and so did he. Now Zero intervene and said "Ok, Sasu, Who do you want to pick next?" She started moving to the person next to Kaname, who was Takuma. "Hi Sasu, I'm Takuma Ichijou! Aren't you just so cute?" He smiled a big smile. She giggled. "Next." She went across from Takuma and that was, Shiki. "Hi little one, my name is Shiki." She then went to Rima, to Kain, Ruka and Aidou.

Once they were done, she went back to Zero.

"Thank you guys, I thought that it would be good for her if she got to know you." They nodded in agreement.

"Where did you find her?" Kaname asked, needing to know just in case.

"Here in the forest."

"You're serious?" Kain's eyes widen.

"Yeah, I know right? She was in a basket with a note saying "Please care for this child. She more unique then you think!" and what I didn't understand was that who ever left her was not poor, Sasu was wearing a designer Baby dress. So, why leave her here and why here?"

"I understand. And when was this exactly?"

"Last week…"

"And you've been taking care of her for this long?"

"Yes, that's the reason I haven't been in class or why anyone hast seen me in awhile."

"You don't want people to know about the baby…"

Zero nods.

"They why let us interact with her?" Aidou asks.

"Because 1. For some reason, I trust you guys and Cause 2. She's vampire and I thought that you guys might be able to help me with her."

"Hey, why are you taking care of a vampire child anyway, you could have just leaved her at our dorm?" Ruka asks, knowing that Zero doesn't get along with vampires.

Zero had calm look on his face and said "Because she's just a baby and she hasn't done any thing to me."

"But we haven't done anything to you, either!" Aidou yells.

"Yes you have!" Zero yells back.

"Be quiet, you too! Can you see that we are in presents of a child?" Kaname steps in.

"Who fell asleep…" Shiki says.

They had just noticed that was right, she had fallen asleep either before or after Aidou shouted.

"How did Sasu not wake up from the yelling?"

"She's unique." Zero answers.

"That she is…" The others nod.

Zero gets up while holding Sasu (who's still sleep) then says "Well, I'm going back to the Chairman's office, take Sasu to bed and getting a bit of snooze myself, bye." Zero turns around and leaves.

"Today was defiantly a day I didn't expect." Aidou said with a conflicted look on his face. "Zero was nice to us, even just a little." Takuma answers. "I know right and he really seemed to like that baby too." Kain says. "Maybe there's more to Kiryuu then we thought." "And maybe the baby can help us learn those more things. To me today was a great day to take a walk." Everyone nodded.

"Let's go back." Kaname commands the rest to follow.

**XXBXX**

**I Hope you liked this chapter! It took me quite a long time and hard work!  
****Please review, that would make me so happy! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Little Girl**

Sasu-Sama: Like I promised, I'm finally at chapter 3 of My VK Fanfic: "Our Little Girl" and OMG! People actually like/love this story too, I'm shock!  
I've made chapter 3 has fast as I can for My loving fans!

Zero Kiryuu: Wow Sasu, I'm so proud of you!

Cast of VK (except Yuuki): We Are All Proud of you!

Sasu-Sama: Thank you~! ^_^

**XXBXX**

Chapter 3: A Day/Night at the Chairman's House and More

**XXBXX**

It is the last day of the weekend: Sunday and also the last day until the Chairman and Yuuki get back either tonight or tomorrow. It was a pretty bright Sunday now that mention it and because of that Zero and Sasu were able to wake up early (much to their not liking).

"Oh fu- Oh man… Why in the world is it so bright today?" Zero tries to cover his face from the sun with the blanket until he hears a whine coming from Sasu; she didn't like the brightness too. "So I guess you agree with me too, huh?" Zero looks at her and she whines again looking back at him in agreement.

*sigh* "We might as well just wake up knowing we won't be able to go back to sleep." Zero gets up from the bed and picks up Sasu with him, then heads to the bathroom. He puts Sasu on the sink counter, knowing she was smart enough not to do anything reckless. He begins to take his clothes off then Sasu's…

**XXBXX (flashback)**

The next day after Zero had found Sasu, he knew the needed to buy clothes for the Baby (he couldn't just let her wear the same clothes everyday) and then knew that he needed to buy more then just clothes for her, she was baby. So he decided on going shopping but then thought what was he going to do with Sasu, he couldn't just go out with her, he knew he needed someone to watch her but who… There was only one person he knew he could trust with his secret and that was: Sayori Wakaba.

When Zero had called for Sayori, with everyone in day classes not having seen Zero for a week were shocked to finally hear from him even Sayori.

When Sayori got to the Chairman's House she was even shocked with a baby in Zero's arms (but Zero already knew that she would be). "Hey Sayori, do you think that you could watch Sasu for me while I go shopping for some things for her."

"Um, ok."

"Thanks, her foods in the fridge, Diapers in my room and don't worry about her crying or being crazy, she's smart enough to know not to do that when a guest is here. Do you think you can do this?"

"Of course Zero. No problem."

"Ok, again thanks!" Zero runs off to go shopping…

**XXBXX**

"Um, Hi Sasu. My name is Sayori Wakaba but people call me 'Yori'.

Sasu smiles at her knowing that she is no harm. Then Sayori smiles too.

**XXBXX**

Zero is now the baby store and has already bought the clothes; all he needs now is more baby formula, more diapers, toys, shampoo and soaps, etc…

'Wow this is a lot of stuff for a baby, she should be so lucky I'm even doing this…' Zero thinks while getting all the he needs.

**XXBXX**

When Zero gets back to the house, he goes the kitchen and puts all the stuff down on the table then goes to living room and sees that Sayori is watching T.V with Sasu in her arms (and she's watching too).

"Hey Sayori, was she any trouble?"

"Not at all, and she just eat an hour ago."

"Good and thanks, you go now if you want." He takes Sasu from Sayori hands.

"Ok, bye Zero and don't worry I wont tell anyone…"

"Thanks…" Zero smiles to Sayori and she smiles back then leaves.

"I'm glad you didn't cause any trouble, that's My Girl." Zero kisses her on the forehead and she giggles.

**XXBXX (End of Flashback) **

When Zero's done undressing the both of them, he checks the water in the tub, picks up Sasu and slow goes down on the tub.

*If you're wondering why Zero is bathing with a baby, don't worry, he wasn't that happy with idea too but he did have bath the both of them so why not at the same time and it wasn't like this was going to effect her in a bad way, Zero remembered bathing with his Mother and Father at Sasu's age.*

He first baths himself, starting with his hair and so on… then goes to bathing Sasu. When he was done, he dried the both of them off with towels; he headed back to his room and put Sasu on the bed, He dressed himself then Sasu.

Zero was about to head to the kitchen (with Sasu) when there was a knock at the door, he goes to open it and standing there was Kaname and his gang.

**_(A/N: I forgot to mention that by this time it's already about into the afternoon)._**

Zero's eyes widen, not really expecting them to ever come see him. "Um Hi, you guys. What are you doing here?" Now it was time for the others to widen their eyes, they have never heard Zero greet them so nicely.

"We just came here to see if the Chairman and Yuuki came yet and judging by your response they are not." Kaname says.

"Well you right."

"What are you doing anyway?" Kain asks.

"I'm going to make lunch for Me and Sasu." shifting Sasu's weight on his arm (he's only holding her with one arm, just so you know).

"Um can we come in and have lunch too…?" Aidou asks abit nervous.

Zero now thought that maybe Hell just froze over, this is too weird, not only he being nice to them but they wanted to have lunch with him and it was Aidou who asked… It must be cause of Sasu. Zero looks down at Sasu, as if asking if it's ok, who looks back at him and smiles. He smiles then says "Yea, sure come in." The others smile has well and they head for dining (with Kaname leading).

"You guys can sit on the table while I get Sasu's high chair." Zero said from afar and they listened. When he got back; he sat Sasu on the purple high chair and when to the kitchen (which was exactly next to the dining room with a big window between it so everyone could see to the kitchen) to get the food ready.

"Why is the high chair not pink?" Ruka asks for some reason being nice too. "Because Sasu doesn't like pink." Zero said from the kitchen.

"How do you know that?"

"When I was done buying clothes, I had bought a pink dress knowing Sasu was girl and all, when I showed it to her; she made a face and growled at it, I even asked her if she liked it, she shook her head."

Kaname and the other laughed but were interrupted by Zero saying "I hope you guys know that I'm not going to make anything fancy, since I am only having lunch, if it were dinner then yes, so what you guys want?" "Anything is fine." Kaname responds.

"Ok."

**XXBXX**

When Zero was done he put all the plates on the table and everyone look like they were going to faint at how good the food looked. "It's Shrimp Tempura, Yakisoba noodles, Dragon roll, Miso soup, and Sesame salad."

"We thought you said nothing fancy!" Kaname and the gang shouted.

"This is fancy? I've made much more complicated foods then this." Zero says unfazed by the previous shouting then he goes to give Sasu her bottle.

The rest are shocked by this, they didn't even know that Zero could cook but to have culinary skills this great, now that was something, they were defiantly glad they came here today.

When Zero sat down on the table, he pulled the high chair next to him and Kaname, who he ended sitting next to. "Are we going to eat?" he asked. They nodded their heads and started passing around food.

Once everyone got what they wanted, they each took a bit of the food, everyone but Zero and Sasu had their eyes widen. "OMG, This taste so good!" "Great job, Zero!"

"I love it!" Even Kaname's eyes were wide. "Excellent, Zero." Zero blushes at all the compliments he got from people he thought were his enemies. "Thank you."

**XXBXX**

When everyone was done, Zero took all the plates with help of Takuma, headed to kitchen and started washing the dishes with Takuma drying. All the while the others were playing with Sasu.

"Thanks for being here, you guys and playing with Sasu." Zero said happily.

"No problem at all, it was fun, we are glad we came." Takuma says.

"Well we've got to get ready, right Sasu?" He goes to pick up Sasu, head to his room to change their clothes.

"Where are guys going?" Shiki asks.

"We are going to a Kanon Wakeshima Concert at the park."

"She has a concert here!" Ruka shouts.

"Yea…"

"I love her, Can we go?" Rima asks.

"Sure, but make sure your clothes aren't too formal, just casual."

"Yay!" The girls shouted (including Seiren).

"We can meet at the gate, ok girls?"

"Yes Zero!" They smiled and Zero smiled back.

**XXBXX**

While heading to the Night Class Dorm, Takuma says "Wasn't that lunch just grand?" "Yes it was" Response Kaname. "And now we are going to a concert with him and Sasu too." "Zero didn't even yell at us and looked pissed with us being around him." Aidou said. "But neither were we…" Kain counters his cousin.

"It looks like a child can really change people for the better and we learned another thing about Zero." Kaname says smirking. The others nodded.

**XXBXX**

I'm just hoping that this chapter is good enough for now, I made it has long as can for this chapter. The next chapter is where something is going to happen, but what?

I really hope you guys liked this chapter! It took me the whole day and a lot of mind and hard work! I'm going to make Chapter 4 has fast as I can!

Also I know I just made Seiren appear out of nowhere and I'm sorry, I forgot to mention her before and she's going to be abit OCC too…

Please Please Review! It would make me so happy! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Little Girl**

Sasu-Sama: OMFG! I took too long to make this! Sorry! I've been having Writers Block for a really long time… My bestfriend told me to continue this cause she says, I'm better than her and its shame that I waste my talent and I just love your reviews so much, I just have to keep going! Please forgive me!

Cast of VK (except Yuuki): It's ok, Sasu. We forgive you! *group hug*

Sasu-Sama: Yay! ^_^

**XXBXX**

Chapter 4: The Kanon Wakeshima Concert

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own "Still Doll By Kanon Wakeshima" or Vampire Knight but I Do Own Sasu, Please Do Not Steal Her or I Will Sue You, I'm Serious!**

**XXBXX**

Zero was waiting at the School Gate with Sayori and Sasu (in a stroller) for Kaname and the gang to appear and when they did, they were surprised to know that Zero had a great sense of style; he wore a pair of fainted gray jeans, a white shirt and a black jacket.  
As for Sayori all she wore was just a short ten long sleeved dress with black leggings and Sasu was wearing a long red sleeved shirt with black pants (No dresses…!). And like Zero had instructed, they all had wore casual clothes.

"Ok, let's get going." Zero says.

"Wait a minute, what's Sayori doing here?" Kaname asked.

"Yori has official became Sasu's babysitter." Zero replies.

"Are you doing to be alright with being with us, you don't really know us?" Aidou questions.

"I'm ok with it and besides, I love Kanon." Sayori smiles at the Night Class Members and they smile back.

"Ok, let's get going." Zero turns to walk away and the others follow.

**XXBXX**

_"Hi, Miss Alice_  
_Anata garasu no_  
_Me de donna yume wo_  
_Mirareru no?_  
_Mirareru no?_

_Mata atashi_  
_Kokoro_

_ga sakete_  
_Nagarederu_

_Tsukurotta_

_Sukima ni sasaru_  
_Kioku-tachi_  
_Hi, Miss Alice_  
_Anata kajitsu no_  
_Kuchi de dare ni ai wo_  
_Nageteru no?_  
_Nageteru no?_

_Mou atashi_  
_Kotoba o tsumaku_  
_Shita no netsu_

_Same kitte_  
_Mederu outau mo_  
_Utaenai_

_Still, you do not answer…"_

"Thank you everyone for coming to My Park Concert Celebration, I hope you get my new CD, that's being passed put at the park exit! Goodbye!" Kanon Wakeshima shouts to her cheering fans. (A/N: She sang many other songs before this.)

**XXBXX**

"Oh My God, That was so great!"

"She is such a fantastic singer!"

"I'm so glad; we got her CD before leaving!"

"How did you like the Concert, Zero?" Kaname asks.

"I thought it was really good, she has a lovely voice. It's that right Sasu?" Zero asks the toddler and she giggles has a response for "Yes".

"We should get back to the Academy fast because it's getting pretty late." Sayori says and everyone agrees with a nod.

**XXBXX**

Once they past the School Gates, They all decided to go the Chairman's house because Zero had to feed Sasu and the rest just came along cause all had a really nice time with each other and wanted to continue their talk about the Concert.

Once Zero got to the door, he was about to open it with his keys until the door was suddenly opened by the Chairman himself!

"Oh shit!" Zero exclaimed, surprised by the Kaien's sudden appearance.

"Zero… Language! You shouldn't talk like that with a child around?" Kaname shouted.

"Sorry…" Zero apologized.

"Oh, hello Kaname-kun… Everyone?" Kaien greeted. "What are you all doing here?" He continued.

"Um… before this becomes a long conversation, can we all go inside so I can feed Sasu?" Zero says feeling restless, really wanting to feed his baby._ 'My Baby? Oh man, I've really become attached to her but who can blame me?'_ He thought to himself.

"Of course Zero but who's Sasu?" Kaien asked.

Zero went to where Sayori was standing, unbuckled Sasu from the stroller and held her in his arms. "This is Sasu." Zero says pointing to the baby and then he headed inside.

As Zero was heading to the kitchen, he bumped into Yuuki and as she was trying to talk with him he said… "Sorry, I'm abit busy Yuuki, I have to feed Sasu." He moves Yuuki out of the way and goes into the fridge to retrieve a bottle of red milk.

_'Red milk…? I wonder who the baby is, is it Zero's? No way, that's not possible… I hope Zero tells me'_ Yuuki's thought start to wonder as she heads to the living room to find Kaname, the gang and Sayori. _'Why are they all here! This is so weird…'_

"What are you all doing here?" Yuuki asks very curious in knowing.

"How about we wait for Zero before we tell you what going on?" Aidou replies and that shocks both Yuuki and Kaien because they have never heard Aidou call Zero by his first name and he has never been this genuine.

Once Zero enters the room, he sits on the empty seat next to Kaname.

After moment, there seemed to be an aura of some kind and it was very awkward, until the Chairman coughed to gain attention on him, then he started with his questions "Ahem! Will you guys please tell me where you were, Why were you all with Zero and Who's the baby?"

**XXBXX**

Ok! Stop! I'm sorry; I've got to stop here… I know what I wanna say and write but it's very hard for me to get it in writing, so I'm stopping here for now… the next chapter will be short but surprising cause I got this idea for how the next chapter is gonna go (not like how I first thought of it) by reviewer and it was a very great idea, I loved it…

So that's all and please don't hate for not being fast and perfect like my other favorite authors… this is still my first time writing for an audience and its abit hard for me, I'm not that good…


End file.
